12_saifandomcom-20200213-history
Age 12 (12歳。) manga
Age 12 (12歳。''12-Sai.) is an ongoing Japanese slice of life romance ''shōjo manga series written and illustrated by Nao Maita. It began serialization in 2012 in Shogakukan's Ciao manga magazine and nine volumes have been published so far. It was adapted into an original video animation that was released in April 2014 and it was also adapted into a video game. An anime television series adaptation started airing in April 4, 2016. Plot Hanabi is a sixth-grade girl who is neither an adult nor a child. She deals with issues such as accidentally witnessing her homeroom teacher kissing, and worrying about experiencing physiological changes before her friends. Characters Main Characters Hanabi Ayase (綾瀬 花日 Ayase Hanabi) Hanabi is one of the main characters of the series. She started off as a girl who hated boys. Kokoa originally tried to prevent her from getting closer to Takao because of her unrequited feelings for him. Later on, Takao took an interest in her and the two accidentally kissed on the school's rooftop, leading the class to become shocked and the two officially becoming a couple. Yui Aoi (蒼井 結衣 Aoi Yui) Yui is one of the main characters of the series. After Hanabi started going out with Yuuto, she wanted to find love of her own. Eventually, the boys in her class started playing pranks and lead suspicion to Kazuma Hiyama, a classmate who was usually found to be the source of pranks. After her shower broke down, she has been visiting Hiyama's family bath and lost her late mother's key—in which Hiyama found and Yui started having feelings for him, later becoming his girlfriend. Yuuto Takao (高尾 優斗 Takao Yūto) Yuuto is one of the main characters of the series. He is a popular boy in his class, and many girls have a crush on him. But Hanabi didn't really like him too much. After Hanabi and him accidentally kissed, Yuuto become protective of Hanabi when Kokoa accused her. They later become a couple. Kazuma Hiyama (桧山 一翔 Hiyama Kazuma) Kazuma is one of the main characters of the series. Kazuma started off as a delinquent-like prankster and is found to be a rash when speaking but after having a crush on Yui, he becomes quite timid. When Yui lost her key, Hiyama searched for it and gave it to her. After Yui confessed her feelings, they start dating. Kako Aihara (相原カコ Aihara Kako) Kako is one of the main characters and only introduced in the manga. She is a shy and gentle girl, but she's a popular girl in class 6-1. She has a crush on Taiyo Kohinata, one of her closest friend in class 6-2. Her best friend is Sora Imamura, and two of them is always seen together. Sora Imamura '(今村 想楽 ''Imamura Sora) Sora is one of the main characters and only introduced in the manga. She is an energetic girl who has a crush on Eita Minami, her classmate. Her best friend is Kako Aihara, and they always seen together. '''Taiyo Kohinata (小日向太陽 Kohinata Taiyo) Taiyo is the one of the main characters and only introduced in the manga. He is an energetic and friendly boy from class 6-2. Although there's a rumor that he likes Kako, it's not really true His best friend is Eita Minami from class 6-1, and they always seen together. Eita Minami '(皆見 瑛太 ''Minami Eita) Eita is the one of the main characters and only introduced in the manga. He is a cool guy who is popular with girls. He has a crush on Kako, but he never say it to anyone. His best friend is Taiyo Kohinata from class 6-2, and they always seen together. '''Supporting characters Marin Ogura (小倉まりん Ogura Marin) Marin is Hanabi and Yui's best friend. She always give advice to the girls in her class and the other class. She got advices from her older sister. Kokoa Hamana '(浜名 心愛 ''Hamana Kokoa) Kokoa is Hanabi's classmate. She likes Yuuto and sometimes bully Hanabi because she is Yuuto girlfriend. '''Ayumu Tsutsumi (堤 歩'' Tsutsumi Ayumu'') Ayumu is Hanabi's classmate who always bully her since kindergarten. However, after he transferred to Hanabi's school, he began to fall in love with Hanabi. He still likes Hanabi, but he has an interest in Marin. Inaba Mikami (三上 稲葉 Mikami Inaba) Inaba goes to the same cram school as Yui. He has a huge crush on Yui and he want to become Yui's boyfriend although he knows that Yui has a boyfriend. He still being friends with Yui, but he hide his feelings now. 'Ren Shibuya '(渋谷 蓮 Shibuya Ren) Ren is Yuuto's childhood friend. He goes to a private school. He is a narcissist who always thinks that he is the cutest boy in the world. He has an interest in Hanabi and friendly to her. Volumes # [http://12-sai.wikia.com/wiki/~Kokuhaku~ ~Confession~ (〜コクハク〜 Kokuhaku)] # ~Boy friend~ # [http://12-sai.wikia.com/wiki/~The_Beginning~ ~The Beginning~ (〜ハジマリ〜 Hajimari)] # ~The Heart~ (〜ココロ〜 Kokoro) # ~Promise~ (〜ヤクソク〜 Yakusoku) # ~Rumor~ (〜ウワさ〜 Uwasa) # ~Confusion~ (〜トマドイ〜 Tomadoi) # ~First Love~ (〜ハツコイ〜 Hatsukoi) # ~The Future~ (〜ミライ〜 Mirai) # ~Secret・Secret~ (〜ヒミツ・ヒミツ〜 Himitsu Himitsu)